Panggilan Gunung
by Rozen91
Summary: Musim dingin sudah dekat. Tsurara berpikir inilah waktunya sebuah janji yang berdiam selama 100 tahun yang lalu akan dilepaskan. Ketika janji itu terpenuhi, sang Waka telah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga.


"Tsurara."

Yokai kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jangan lupa."

Ia hanya mengerjapkan kedua manik emasnya yang besar dan polos.

"Tsurara berjanji, okaa-sama," ikrarnya dengan senyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**Panggilan Gunung**

Rozen91

Nurahriyon no Mago Hiroshi Shibashi

Pairing : Rikuo**x**Tsurara/slight!Rikuo**x**Kana

_Inspired by a song from Sound Horizon, _

_(4th Horizon) Elysion—Majo to Lafrenze_

**.**

**.**

Waka... tidak ada di kamarnya lagi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ini bukan tentang parade ataupun duduk sendirian minum sake di atas pohon. Waka pergi lagi. Entah kemana.

Tsurara menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menggeser pintu di depannya menutup. Ruangan gelap berganti oleh pintu shoji. Ia tahu tindakannya yang membuka pintu Waka tanpa izin adalah salah, tapi Tsurara hanya ingin memastikan. Rikuo senang berpergian tanpa pemberitahuan di malam hari. Dan hanya dalam wujud yokai dia tidak akan ketahuan.

Yuki-onna menatap bulan ketika langkahnya terhenti di koridor luar. Mungkin sebaiknya ia berhenti membohongi diri lagi. Ia tahu Waka pergi kemana. Ia tahu siapa yang selalu Rikuo kunjungi. Kana Ienaga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, huh?

"Oi, Yuki-onna."

Tsurara menoleh, "Kubinashi. Ada apa?"

Yokai di depannya diam sejenak sembari mengamati ekspresi gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas diam-diam. Sedikit banyak yokai-yokai mulai menyadari perubahan gadis itu. Suaranya terkadang hilang nada dan terdengar datar, dan sering terlihat ia melamun saat bertugas atau senggang sekalipun. Mereka yang sudah tahu tak pernah membicarakan soal ini. Tak mau menyinggung masalah. Berharap Yuki-onna cepat sembuh dari apapun yang menderanya.

"Nurahriyon-sama menyuruh untuk mengantarkan teh," dia diam beberapa detik, "oh, baiklah, mukamu jangan seperti itu," tegurnya pelan dan Tsurara lantas mengedipkan kedua matanya seolah baru saja tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ah, ya! Teh! Aku akan ke dapur sekarang!" serunya riang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Tak melihat Kubinashi yang melempar sorot mata simpatik pada sosoknya yang menjauh. Untuk masalah cinta...ini di luar kemampuannya. Kalau menggaet cewek, dia masternya, tapi tidak untuk...menggaet cowok. Ya. Tidak untuk cowok.

**.**

**.**

Itu sudah lama sekali, kira-kira 100 tahun yang lalu saat ia masih bersama ibunya. Tsurara ingat ibunya sering mengingatkannya untuk tidak lupa. Dan ia selalu berjanji untuk itu. Dan sekarang, 1 abad telah lewat ketika Nurahriyon menyodorkan amplop coklat, berkata, "Setsura mengirim surat untukmu."

Ia tahu, karena ini begitu mendadak. Samar-samar ia tahu bahwa isi surat itu bukan tentang kabar atau rindu. Surat ini akan berbeda dari yang kemarin. Dan memang benar. Tatkala ia meluruskan lipatan kertas putih itu, ibunya seolah berbicara tepat di depannya—seperti 100 tahun yang lalu.

"Tsurara," katanya, "jangan lupa."

Dulu, jika surat itu datang lebih cepat, maka mungkin gadis itu akan setengah hati untuk berjanji lagi. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia ingin cepat-cepat melaksanakan apa yang menjadi kodratnya sebagai Yuki-onna—seperti apa yang telah dikatakan ibunya berulang kali. Ia mulai gerah, tak tahan dengan perasaan menyiksa di rumah ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi, namun kesetiaannya pada Rikuo memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal dan bersabar. Hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan satu atau dua alasan bisa membawanya keluar dan pergi menjauh dari gerbang depan, menuju tempat lain. Dimana ia tak perlu mengingat hal yang menyakitkan lagi.

**Tsurara,**

**Jangan lupa.**

Yang menahannya selama ini dan sekaligus membuatnya lupa adalah keberadaan Rikuo dan cinta yang tumbuh padanya. Tapi, Rikuo tidak memandangnya dari segi yang sama sepertinya. Rikuo yang sudah dewasa ini mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadarinya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Waka punya manusia yang ia kunjungi tiap larut malam.

Malam.

Tsurara ingat tentang cerita di malam hari. Ada suatu saat, ketika ia pulang duluan untuk membuat makan malam dan menunggu Rikuo yang ternyata datang terlambat. Karena, ia merayakan ulang tahun Kana Ienaga di Bakenekoya. Kecemburuan membuat suhu udara di kamarnya turun drastis.

Kemudian ia ingat. Rikuo, ya Rikuo-sama pernah menjemputnya di malam bersalju yang dingin dari pekerjaan di klan Arawashi. Biarpun rasanya menyenangkan dan sedikit memberi harapan, tetap saja, Tsurara sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya sejak lama. Bahwa kejadian itu hanya kenangan dan Rikuo-sama bahkan mungkin tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Karena itulah, tawaran takdir sangat menggiurkan untuk masa-masa seperti ini. Dengan begitu, tak perlu lagi ia membasahi tatami dengan butiran-butiran es yang meleleh.

Semalam suntuk ia tetap terjaga, menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan selimut agar suara yang berbaur bersama air mata tak mengganggu malam yang tenang. Surat itu tetap berada di atas tatami, tak diperdulikan dan tak dirusak.

**.**

**.**

**Yuki-onna...**

**Yuki-onna...**

Dari tempat yang jauh,

Sudah waktunya.

Sudah waktunya.

**.**

**.**

"Tsurara?" panggil Rikuo saat melihat gadis itu berhenti jauh di belakang. Di sebelahnya, teman masa kecilnya ikut menoleh. Sementara Tsurara tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Wajahnya menoleh ke samping dengan ekspresi seolah tertegun pada sesuatu, tak mendengar panggilan heran tuannya. Ia bergeming dalam posisinya selama beberapa menit. Tak mengindahkan angin yang membelai helaian-helaian rambutnya.

'Ada sesuatu di sana, jauh di sana,' pikirnya menerawang.

Kakinya melangkah, 'ada sesua—'

"TSURARA! !"

Grep!

Gadis itu limbung sebelum menginjakkan kakinya ke belakang. Kesadaran kembali mengalir ketika ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya cepat dan menelusuri tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, cahaya merah berkilat di kedua mata coklat Rikuo yang menatapnya marah dan cemas.

"Wa—waka?"

Rikuo memandangnya sejenak, mencari-cari sesuatu yang salah di kedua permata biru gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia segera melepas tangannya saat gadis itu merintih.

"Maaf, ah, kau tak mendengarku tadi."

Tsurara membelalak, dengan cepat membungkuk berkali-kali pada tuannya, "Gomenasai, waka! ! gomenasai!"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," jawabnya sembari tersenyum hangat. Kemudian, memandang ke samping dimana Tsurara menoleh tadi. Ia memandangnya, "Kau mau ke taman bermain?"

Yokai berelemen salju di depannya ikut menoleh dan memperhatikan taman bermain itu. "Aa—""—Oikawa-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ah, iya. Tsurara hampir lupa bahwa Ienaga ikut bersama mereka. Sikap Rikuo yang perhatian padanya membuatnya lupa. Ia hanya menggumam, "ya, terima kasih."

"Kana-chan, kita lanjut ke taman bermain ini saja!" usul Rikuo yang disambut anggukan senang dari gadis berambut coklat. Mereka kembali berjalan di depan dan berbincang tentang wahana yang akan mereka naiki. Kembali ia menahan rasa sakit yang pedih di hatinya sembari menatap langit, berharap hujan datang dan memberinya alasan untuk pulang. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap jika hujan tidak bisa, maka salju akan membuatnya tenang.

Tidakk apa, Tsurara.

Musim dingin sudah dekat.

"Tsurara!" suara kembali terdengar dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati wajah cemas dan penasaran sang waka.

"H—hai, waka!"

Lagi-lagi ia merepotkan tuannya dengan sikap lambannya. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia tak seharusnya menerima tawaran Rikuo-sama, karena dirinya telah merusak hari indahnya bersama Ienaga.

_Maafkan aku, waka._

**.**

**.**

**Yuki-onna...**

**Yuki-onna...**

Daun-daun berguguran.

**.**

**.**

Malam tiba dan gadis itu masih berdiam di kamarnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kejorou sudah mengusirnya dari tugas dapur karena...oh, ya, karena dia sering melamun saat bekerja hingga ia lupa bahwa menanak nasi harus pakai air. Ia bahkan dilarang membersihkan rumah dan mencuci. Mereka menyuruhnya beristirahat. Istirahat sampai dirinya tenang—istirahatlah, tenangkan pikiranmu dan kembalilah seperti Tsurara yang kami kenal!

Dan kemudian, pandangannya tertumbuk pada amplop coklat dan kertas putih di sampingnya. Ia tertegun.

"_Tsurara,_

_jangan lupa."_

"Okaa-sama," ia menutup kedua matanya rapat, "aku berjanji."

"Tsurara."

Sontak kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Ada bayangan di pintu shoji-nya. Rikuo-sama ada di luar. Ia buru-buru menggeser pintu dan manik merah menatapnya intens—Waka dalam wujud yokai.

"Wa—waka?"

"Kubinashi bilang kau sakit," katanya penuh selidik saat menyadari tak ada yang berubah dari Yuki-onna yang kini menatapnya terkejut, "kau sakit apa?"

Tsurara tersenyum dengan wajah memerah malu, "Ah, saya sebenarnya tidak sedang sakit. Tapi, saya disuruh istirahat, waka!"

Rikuo diam sejenak, menghantam gadis yokai itu dengan tatapan menilai. Tiba-tiba ia menunduk dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Sontak Tsurara membelalak dan—

blush!

—wajahnya memerah parah. Saat Tsurara memilih untuk memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, Rikuo tetap menatapnya dalam dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sakit," ucapnya, "istirahatlah."

Tsurara mengangguk dan pelan-pelan menutup pintu shoji dengan wajah merah. Di luar, Rikuo menyeringai puas sembari melangkah pergi. Semburat malu-malu tanda afeksi itu sanat memuaskan jika terlukis di kedua pipi yokai favoritnya.

Si wanita salju kembali tersadar dari euphoria. Waka mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ya, seperti ia mengkhawatirkan bawahannya yang lain. Gadis itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir lebih. Dia tidak boleh kecewa. Namun, butiran-butiran es telah meleleh di atas tatami.

Ia kembali merasakan pahit di dalam hatinya saat tahu bahwa malam itu,

Rikuo kembali pergi tanpa kabar.

**.**

**.**

**Yuki-onna...**

**Yuki-onna...**

Angin berhembus pelan di antara ranting-ranting kurus pepohonan.

**.**

**.**

Para penghuni rumah besar klan Nura perlahan-lahan mulai menyadari perubahan Yuki-onna satu-satunya di sana. Gadis itu sering melamun. Tatapannya jauh ke suatu tempat yang tak mereka ketahui. Begitu jauh.

Jauh melewati gerbang tinggi dan klasik klan Nura.

Nurahriyon mengisap pipanya. Ia mendengar semuanya—semua kabar yang beredar antar mulut para siluman lain. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. 'Setsura pernah bertingkah seperti ini,' pikirnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu penyebabnya. Setsura tidak pernah cerita—ini adalah rahasia para Yuki-onna semata dan hanya boleh diketahui oleh mereka.

Kejorou sendiri mulai kehilangan kesabaran untuk tidak mengguncang kedua bahu gadis itu agar sadar dan mengatakan hal yang mengganggunya, namun Kbinashi yang cekatan segera menghalanginya.

"Biarkan dia! Kau harus tahu dengan keadaan seperti ini, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Waka..." Kejorou tersenyum miris.

"Ah, iya. Betapa naif Waka yang berpikir bahwa kita tidak tahu dia sering kemana."

Di seberang dinding, Yuki-onna mendengarkan. Kedua matanya terpatri pada secarik kertas putih yang terlipat rapi, yang tergeletak di atas tatami.

Aotabo tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta. Dia tidak peka dengan masalah macam itu.

Kurotabo tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat yang bisa menenangkan hati sang Yuki-onna. Dia belum pernah merasakan patah hati—dan dia sepertinya sudah lupa dengan perasaan sakit seperti itu.

Mereka berusaha sebisanya, menunjukkan keibaan melalui beberapa gesture simpatik.

'Yuki-onna, biar kubantu menjemur pakaian.'

'Kau sepertinya kelelahan. Tinggallah, biar Kejorou menggantikan posisimu di sekolah.'

'Yuki-onna, jaga kesehatanmu.'

'Kau sudah makan, Yuki-onna?'

Akan tetapi, Yuki-onna masih menatap jauh melewati gerbang klan Nura.

Entah kemana.

Entah apa.

Dan beberapa siluman di dekatnya mulai menyadari bahwa masalah Waka bukanlah satu-satunya yang menderanya. Atau ternyata bukan itu yang membuatnya berubah.

Dan di antara desas-desus yang beredar, sang Waka tetap tidak tahu apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**Yuki-onna...**

**Yuki-onna...**

Bunga-bunga musim dingin hendak bermekaran.

**.**

**.**

Kuncup-kuncup bunga musim dingin telah tampak di taman depan klan Nura.

Angin berhembus kuat malam itu. Kejorou agak cemas saat kecepatan angin mulai menggedor-gedor pintu shoji rumah besar klan yang ia layani. Wakana menginstruksikan untuk memasang pintu kayu yang biasanya hany digunakan ketika badai. Angin dingin benar-benar menyiksa, walaupun mereka mendapat sedikit hiburan saat kepala Kubinashi diterbangkan entah kemana. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama saat tubuh Kubinashi sendiri tidak tahu dimana kepalanya berada. Alhasil mereka menunda pekerjaan dan menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit di halaman depan guna mencari sepotong kepala bersurai blond. Kejorou tak henti-hentinya berteriak kesal selama pencarian.

Akan tetapi, mereka tidak menyadari.

Seseorang yang familiar tidak berada di antara mereka.

Tidak tertawa bersama mereka.

Cahaya lilin yang redup meninggalkan kepulan asap ketika tenggelam dalam lilin yang mencair. Di dalam kegelapan yang menghiasi sudut-sudut kamarnya yang begitu sederhana, si gadis masih terbaring telentang pasrah di atas tatami. Surai birunya selah membentuk anak-anak sungai di atas tikar.

Sepasang iris emas terbuka.

Kekosongan terpancar begitu jelas.

Yuki-onna menekuk lehernya ke atas ketika bangkit dari posisinya. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas, sementara tubuhnya bergerak kaku bagai boneka bertali.

Ujung kimono putih simple di tubuhnya bergerak-gerak liar saat angin menyambutnya. Saat pintu shoji terbuka.

Tali-tali tak terlihat mendongakkan wajah gadis itu ke langit. Tubuhnya memancarkan sinar putih temaram yang perlahan berubah terang.

Angin berhembus kencang.

Bola cahaya putih yang bersinar terang melambung ke udara.

Melesat menuju ke suatu tempat yang gelap. Kering. Hanya dipenuhi oleh pepohonan berwarna hitam yang jarang.

Sebuah gunung yang hidup di musim dingin.

Bola-bola cahaya datang dari seluruh penjuru arah.

**.**

**.**

**Fuyu ga **

**hajimemasho.**

Kristal-kristal salju menghipnotis para penonton

dengan tarian anggun di udara.

**.**

**.**

Angin mendadak berhenti. Para yokai terdiam heran. Hingga satu kristal masuk dalam jarak pandang dan mereka pun menengadah ke langit malam.

Salju putih menghiasi kegelapan langit yang muram.

Dan beberapa dari mereka berpikir malam ini sangat indah, dan Yuki-onna pasti akan berpikiran sama. Salju adalah kesukaannya; musim dingin adalah musimnya. Kejouro berniat mengumumkannya pada Tsurara. Namun, ia lantas mematung di tempatnya. Kubinashi, Kurotabo, bahkan Aotabo mulai bertanya heran.

Hingga mereka sadar,

bahwa ada satu kamar gelap dengan pintu yang terbuka penuh.

Firasat buruk menyergap.

"TSURARA/YUKI-ONNA! !"

**.**

**.**

**Kirei na...**

Kumpulan salju menumpuk di ranting pohon yang hitam.

**.**

**.**

"Nurahriyon-sama! Tsurara—"

"Dia akan kembali."

Kejouro menahan nafas, "Kembali? Apa maksud Anda?"

Nurahriyon berjalan melewatinya ke arah serambi, mengisap pipanya dalam-dalam, "Tak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi, tapi aku mengenali siklus tingkah laku ini karena Setsura juga pernah mengalaminya. Entah kemana, dia akan kembali."

Kejouro mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, masih tidak mengerti biarpun dari penjelasan singkat sang komandan pertama. Kubinashi dan Kurotabo saling berpandangan, agak tidak percaya bahwa bahkan komandan terkuat pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi, walaupun dia tahu tanda-tandanya. Aotabou merapatkan bibirnya.

"Satu lagi," Nurahriyon menatap mereka dari ekor matanya, "jangan katakan apa pun pada Rikuo."

Empat yokai itu menelan ludah, ketika menyadari bahwa komandan pertama baru saja memberikan perintah dan... ancaman.

"**Katakan apa, kakek tua?"**

Di depan pintu shoji bagian dalam, Rikuo Nura dalam wujud Yokai mengeluarkan aura kelam yang sangat mengerikan.

Nurahriyon hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

"**Setsura, akhir-akhir ini kau—?"**

"**Gunung yang tandus di musim dingin. Pohon-pohon kering dan hitam."**

.

.

"**Tsurara?"**

"**Gunung yang tandus di musim dingin. Pohon-pohon kering dan hitam."**

Nurahriyon merasa de javu.

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Tsurara! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Waka—"

"Oi, kakek tua! Kau menyuruh Tsurara pergi, ya! ?" Entah sejak kapan, Nurahriyon telah meninggalkan kamar gelap dan ramai itu. Rikuo menggeretakkan giginya geram.

"Ri—Rikuo-sama!"

"Di mana Tsurara! ! ?"

"Mohon tenanglah, Rikuo-sama!"

Plak!

Sang Waka menepis tangan Kubinashi yang hendak menahannya. Menatap marah yokai yang telah bertukar sakazuki dengannya itu. Kubinashi menarik nafas tegang.

"Kalian mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya sakit hati. Kurotabo merapatkan rahang, tak menyadari bahwa perilaku Rikuo bisa berubah drastis hanya karena Tsurara yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Sebegitu pentingnya kah seorang bawahan di mata Rikuo, ataukah ini hanya berlaku pada sang Yuki-onna saja? Kurotabo tak mau berharap banyak.

Rikuo tidak perlu segitunya mengkhawatirkan Tsurara, karena bukankah manusia teman masa kecilnya itu lebih penting daripada penjaganya?

Ruangan mendadak hening.

"Kurotabou..." Kubinashi mendesis dengan nada menegur. Sontak Kuro membuka lebar kedua matanya, baru saja menyadari bahwa ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya.

Sepasang permata merah darah menatapnya tidak terima.

"Kau salah, Kuro. Tsurara itu lebih!" Suaranya meninggi, "Tsurara adalah...adalah..."

Suaranya mati. Rikuo sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana mendefiniskan Tsurara. Dia tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Kini ia terlihat seperti anak yang kebingungan mencari jalan. Terjebak di antara Kana dan Tsurara. Rikuo tidak tahu siapa yang paling penting dan berharga.

Kurotabo mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Sumimasen, Waka."

**.**

**.**

**Kirei na...**

Retakan-retakan rapuh di permukaan es yang mulus.

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan musim dingin berjalan sangat lambat dan menyakitkan.

Sebuah amplop coklat tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kamarnya. Secarik kertas yang tampak kusut berada di sampingnya. Rikuo berpaling, mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

**Tsurara, jangan lupa.**

Apa maksud ibu Tsurara—Setsura— berkata demikian?

Rikuo tidak mampu menebak. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya menunggu. Hanya bisa menunggu sampai musim ini berakhir dan mungkin saja yokai favoritnya akan pulang. Kembali dengan senyum cerah yang sangat manis di wajahnya.

Rutinitasnya berubah drastis sejak malam itu.

Di pagi hari, ia hanya bisa memandang ke luar jendela atau membaca surat yang sama berkali-kali. Atau mengunjungi kamar yang sama dan berharap seseorang yang ia cari berada di sana.

Di malam hari, ia hanya bisa duduk menyendiri di atas pohon Sakura atau minum sake sendirian di serambi yang sama. Atau mengunjungi kamar yang sama dan berharap seseorang yang ia cari berada di sana.

Berharap bahwa malam itu hanyalah mimpi.

Bahwa Tsurara Oikawa masih berada di dekatnya. Di jarak yang bisa digapai oleh kedua tangannya.

"Waktu itu, Setsura kembali tepat di hari pertama pohon Sakura ini berbunga lebat." Nurahriyon menunjuk pohon Sakura di depannya. "Dia akan kembali. Percayalah."

Rikuo ingin percaya. Akan tetapi,

musim dingin telah berakhir sejak 4 bulan yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**Satu Yuki-onna yang tertinggal, pulanglah...**

"Aku tidak bisa pulang."

**Yuki-onna, musim**** dingin**** telah berakhir...**

"Tiga bulan lamanya, Waka mungkin sudah menikah..."

**Yuki-onna di belantara salju...**

"Waka pasti bahagia bersama pilihannya."

**Yuki-onna...**

"Aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

**.**

**.**

"Tsurara?"

Sreeet!

Pintu shoji dibuka dengan tidak sabar oleh seorang pemuda berkacamata. Senyumnya cerah saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ayo, keluar! Salju pertama akan jatuh siang ini!"

* * *

"Tsurara?"

Sreeet!

Seorang pemuda bermata ruby bersandar di daun pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, keluar. Kau suka salju, 'kan?"

**.**

**.**

Kubinashi menarik nafas gemetar.

"Waka," panggilnya pelan, "Yuki-onna tidak ada di kamar ini."

Namun, sang Waka seolah tidak mendengarnya.

Senyumnya melembut tatkala satu tangannya mengelus udara,

seolah ada seseorang yang tak terlihat berada di sisinya .

**.**

**.**

**_OWARI_**

Iya, iya,,, Kana Ienaga tak usah ditanyakan lagi keadaannya.,, ("_ _)

Thanks for reading, minna! ^^

Gloss:

**Fuyu ga hajimemasho **(Ayo, mulai musim dinginnya)

**Kirei na... **(Cantiknya...)

**::::(01/05/2014) -** Balas review dulu,,, ("_ _)

**Sameht : **I'm very happy and surprised when you reviewed this fic. However, because of my carelessness I forgot to notify the reader that this fic is a **one-shot**. I'm very sorry. ("_ _)

**Roy Kazuya**-san: Ehmm,,, terima kasih sudah mau singgah ke fic ini,,, saya senang dan jadi semangat saat mendapat review Kazuya-san...tapi, sebenarnya, fic ini adalah one-shot dan sudah complete. Karena kelalaian saya, saya lupa mengecek status fic ini. Jadi, maaf sudah mengecewakan! ! ! TwT

Baiklah... saya akan kabur sekarang! #cling!


End file.
